


Homecoming

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Lux-Pain
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where Aya wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Aya breathes deep, smells briny sand, and knows this is where she wants to be. Here, unburdened by work, the promise of adventure and romance in the air.

"Chief?" Yui's voice comes from behind her, and Aya turned. "I thought you transferred."

There's a kind of hurt in her voice that Aya never deals well with. "I'm... sorry," she says. "It wasn't my decision."

"Things aren't the same without you."

Aya fidgets for a moment before reaching out and patting Yui on the shoulder. "I'm here now."

Yui's smile is small but beautiful, and Aya can't help but smile back.


End file.
